Talk:Gaia Sennin Oguro/@comment-24552765-20150709100406/@comment-25209037-20150713011359
i saw a "Luly's earth buff"... Oguro's atk buff to self is Earth element... you can't use another Earth atk buff on him. Normal Atk buffs do stack however. Yes they do. Unit elemental ATK buffs stack w/ generic ATK buffs, generic item ATK buffs and item elemental ATK buffs. Hence the Water/Earth Crystal he brought. * Your argument is also weird in that "play around impracticality" part... it equally applies to Tazer, i would say. Impractical because Oguro is best used as a lead to take advantage of his LS. Tazer and Yuura fits perfectly as a sub role, w/Yuura has a niche as an Arena lead. * Anyway, according to that damage calculator link, here's the simulated raw results without any buffs: "without any buffs". So you willfully ignored their inherent ES and SBB buffs. Brilliant. * In conclusion, your argument that Oguro is worst damage infi-sbb is kinda invalid. And your little experiment is invalid as well. But no, it isn't, simply because in my experience in RC4, whittling down Balmedia's tail using Tazer is faster than using Oguro, so this simply means that he does greater dmg than the old man, and this is a squad that has Elimo on it. And I'm sure of it, my 3 Buffer Jewels are proof enough as it is. The dmg calculator from BFPros was simply there to give numerical values to my observation. So let me ask you this: other than citing the dmg calculator, Ushi's vids and your happiness w/your Oguro and Raaga, have you personally done any testing? * Note too that not all hits may spark successfully. And this is the problem of the unit ... because? FYI, Tazer's attack animation is better than Oguro's, so the sparking issue is a problem on the player's end, not the unit's, as typical of sparking. * Tazer's damage is kinda very dependent on sparking, so sometimes he may/may not outdamage Oguro (after all the buffs), due to the sparking. Nevertheless, both serve quite well in their infi-sbb role. Again, what of it? Sparking is highly dependent on player skill and squad/unit factors; but the main crux of your argument is that you nerf Tazer's damage output simply because sparking is hard. In a game where unit synergy between one another plays a major role, you place a unit alone in a spotlight, naked, just to prove your point. You're being facetious here. * Your own damage test suggests the difference is quite negligible % wise. Hence this: "... final damage might be different based on the set-up involved." * Also, Ushi's testing: Why is it that everybody keeps on bringing up Ushi's vids as if it contains all the answers to the game? Ushi's video's do not represent the sum totality of player experience mate, nor is does it reflect Japanes BF to Global BF. That was the result of his testing, and the result from the dmg calculator & set-up that I used was different. Doesn't mean one is right and the other is wrong. For one thing, JPBF doesn't have Blighted Seal, which significantly changes the damage output from my set-up from his. You're comparing apples and oranges here. Its like the whole Bargus Metal Mimic again.